The Charming Thing To Do
by 21Hello
Summary: Requested by anonymous. Daring assists his brother, Dexter, in his brother's crush on Raven.


Daring heard Raven's voice, calling out some type of tea. He saw her frantic face and a desperate look in her eyes. She pushed people, who hadn't already fled when seeing her, out of her way. Her breathing was heavy and she was frantically looking down at the ground. She was in a distress and she was female. She was even a princess….technically. So he took a step forward and saved the day.

Daring picked up the small mouse, saving it from being trampled. It was a hero thing. A natural instinct that he was born with. Most princes had this instinct, as did some common heroes, but as Daring's father told him, Charmings had this natural born gut instinct in spades. Daring did not enjoy holding the grey mouse though and he wished he did not have to be the hero all the time. He had no idea where the mouse had been, it could be filthy and having it in his hands could somehow damage Daring's perfect looks. If one part of himself wasn't perfect, then he wasn't perfect. Daring had to be perfect, because he was perfect. He was a Charming. He was going to be the next King Charming. Charmings were perfect and Charmings saved little helpless creatures, even if they were filthy.

He quickly shoved the mouse into his brother's hands, ignoring Dexter's confused faced. If someone later asked him why he did what he did, he would tell them a small white lie. He would tell them that he saw Raven's distress look and saved the mouse, because it was the princely thing to do. He wouldn't mention that he noticed how Dexter had been looking at Raven lately. Or that Dexter always tried to sit next to Raven or always tried to talk to her.

Daring would say that he didn't want to hold the mouse, because it was filthy and well he couldn't have the creature ruining his perfect hands, but at the same time couldn't put the small creature in harm's way. That would not be the Charming thing to do.

Daring would not mentioned that he saw how Dexter struggled in some of their princely classes. Dexter had the same natural hero born instinct, he was just not as good at using it. Dexter was not bad in their classes or being the hero necessarily, but Dexter had to practice to be good.

Daring just picked up the sword, fought, and won. Dexter had to practice sword fighting for hours, developing callouses on his fingers. Even when Dexter was quite skilled at something, he would get quite nervous and then he would fumble or trip and that was not what Charmings did.

Daring picked up the mouse and shoved it in his brother's hands, because he was a hero and the mouse was filthy. It had nothing to do with Dexter's crush on Raven, nor did it have to with Dexter needing some extra help.

"Daring why did-"

"Wow Dexter, that was awesome. You saved that mouse from being trampled." Daring made sure to raise his voice, just so.

"Earl Grey? Oh thank fairy lights, Earl Grey." Raven said, rushing toward the Charming brothers. The mouse or Earl Grey quickly jumped out of Dexter's hands and straight toward the future Evil Queen. Raven knelt down and picked him up. Raven first made sure that the mouse had suffer no harm. She then lifted the mouse with one hand toward the top of her head, and lifted up the hat she was wearing, allowing the mouse to scurry underneath it.

"You saved him Dexter." Raven said smiling, adjusting her hat.

Dexter stood there frozen for a second or two. "No I didn't, it-." But before he could finish, Raven practically jumped at him. Tightly wrapping her arms around his neck, in an awkward hug. Dexter was flabbergasted. A blush was forming on cheeks. He looked at Daring, hoping that his brother would give him some kind of idea what to do, but Daring was no help at all. Dexter lifted up in his right arm, perhaps in an awkward attempt of a hug back or a pat on Raven's back, Daring wasn't sure. But before Dexter could do either one of those things, Raven had let go.

"Sorry." She said, a blush forming on her cheeks as took a step back, nervously twisting her hands in front of her. This had to be one of the most awkward and less than beautiful interactions between two people Daring had ever seen. He was glad he was going to be with Apple. Perfect Apple. Apple and Daring would never be awkward.

"It's alright, I'm glad I could have been some help. I mean, I really didn't do anything, honestly." Dexter said, but it seemed liked Raven did not take his words to heart as she was still smiling brightly at Dexter, like Dexter had actually saved her life. Lying was not a Charming thing to do, but Daring presumed Raven's smile made it much easier for Dexter.

"I didn't know you owned a mouse."

"Oh, no." Raven said, checking her hat. Probably to make sure the mouse was still there. "Earl Grey belongs to Maddie, but she is going on a field trip for one her classes and left Early Grey with me."

"Is that Maddie's hat as well?" Dexter asked.

"Oh yeah. I know it looks weird on me, but it makes Earl Grey happy."

"No, no. It looks good on you. Not that when you don't wear a hat you don't look good. I mean you look good either way. You should where a hat more enough, or not. Whatever you want, it's cool." Dexter blurted out as Raven slowly blinked at him, trying to figure out what he said..

That was awkward. Dexter was awkward. Daring wanted to curl into a small ball and be consumed by never ending quick sand. How could Dexter still be standing there? How was this still Dexter? How did that display of awkwardness come from a Charming?

Dexter, Dexterous Charming, was perhaps not the most elegant of princes, but Daring had seen his brother talk before. Dexter was great at talking to people, quite often very eloquent, witty, funny, and overall charming. Daring felt bad for Dexter, no girl would be impressed with that display of awkwardness.

Except Raven was giggling. Not an evil queen or witch cackle, nor a mean spirited laugh, but a pleasant and genuine giggle. Daring couldn't help, but smile at it. Even better Dexter was smiling. Daring felt happy for his little brother.

"Well I am going to head to Castleteria. Would you like to join me?" Raven asked, still smiling at Dexter.

"No, that's okay. I already ate."

"Oh…Okay." Raven looked down, disappointment clearly in her eyes. "Well thanks again. You really did save me and if you need anything at all, just let me know."

"Trust me, I didn't do anything special." Dexter said, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Raven. Raven smiled, thinking that Dexter was just being modest. She started to walk away and waved bye to Daring and Dexter. Daring gave a half wave back to her, while Dexter was enthusiastically waving bye.

Dexter walked up next to Daring. With the largest and goofiest smile on his face. Despite that Daring could only glare at Dexter.

"What?"

"She wanted you to go with her."

"What? She did?" He looked back, but Raven was already gone. Daring sighed.

Daring was born with a natural hero instinct. He just always saved the day. He knew what to say and how to say it. Dexter on the other hand needed help, help that Daring knew he should be giving to his brother in the effort to win over some princess, not the future evil queen….but who was going to know? Besides it was the Charming thing to do.


End file.
